


rock it up on the floor

by skzbuzz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit of overstimulation, a dash of possessiveness, hyunjin's clumsy ass lmao, rated e for fuckin but also minho's damn MOUTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbuzz/pseuds/skzbuzz
Summary: A beat of silence, then Hyunjin could feel the puff of laughter Minho let out, and it did not help. He whined as Minho tugged at his hands, but Minho was always stronger, and all he could do was pout as Minho’s amused face showed up in his line of sight, blurry from his tears.“Oh, Hwang…”“Just leave me todie.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	rock it up on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> hello! horny grip _intensifies_
> 
> the question is simple. who in the group would minho get a pillow for? probably not hyunjin lmao
> 
> i looked over this once. if there are mistakes... it be like that. 
> 
> enjoy!

It was a usual thing between them, this particular dynamic. 

Hyunjin would poke and prod and push and pout until Minho gave him the attention he wanted, whichever kind he could get. Yeah, there were threats of wet tissues and air fryers, but there were also bruising kisses and a fuck so good it had Hyunjin crying. 

He was gunning for the last today. 

The plan was simple. Everyone else in the dorm had left for their individual outings today, whether it be to the new dog cafe that Felix had heard such great reviews about or to see the new movie that Jeongin was practically vibrating out of his skin to see. It had been easy to convince Minho to stay home with him, to get him on the couch so they could watch a drama together. He was sure Minho suspected something if the way he squinted and smirked at him when he had asked was anything to go by, but Hyunjin had continued forward. 

He had prepped himself earlier, and stashed supplies in the cabinet below their coffee table - he wanted to really get going once things started, but he also knew how Minho was when it came to prepping and protection - meticulous. And wet. He  _ really  _ liked it wet. 

So Hyunjin had prepared, and kept himself in check - only shifting occasionally to get closer as the minutes progressed. He knew he wasn’t the most subtle person out there and at the end of the day, it was a game of push and pull between them until something, or  _ someone _ , snapped. He knew it, Minho knew it, hell - he was sure the rest of the boys did too. 

Still, he tried. Only let himself finally lay his head on Minho’s shoulder after the middle of their second episode. Apparently his hyung was in a generous mood today, not just allowing it, but shifting into a more comfortable position too, arm wrapping around Hyunjin to tuck him close. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile. It felt nice. And warm. And Minho smelled  _ really  _ good _.  _

Too good. 

So maybe Hyunjin didn’t keep himself in check for very long. Maybe he turned to glance up at Minho and Minho looked back at him. And maybe that was too much for him and he went in for a kiss. And maybe Minho smiled against his mouth, smug and knowing in that annoyingly sexy way of his. And maybe it escalated incredibly fast from kissing, to fumbling to take their clothes off, to Minho trying to move them to their shared bedroom and Hyunjin telling him he brought towels and lube and condoms and having Minho snicker at his eagerness, to them both naked with Hyunjin on Minho’s lap, whining and flushing at the noise of Minho’s three fingers fucking into him - because like he knew all too well, Minho liked it really fucking wet. 

And then Minho was pulling out his fingers and ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth and it was hot, because everything Minho did was hot, because Hyunjin was way too into him and also really fucking horny. And then Hyunjin was helping him roll it onto his dick and lubing it up, enjoying Minho’s little hiss of pleasure a bit too much, letting himself get a bit too into the handjob until Minho smacked his hand away like he knew he would; Minho grabbed him by the waist then, Hyunjin letting himself be manhandled until he was finally,  _ finally  _ sinking down on Minho’s dick, moaning against Minho’s neck at the pleasure-pain from the stretch. 

They were both breathing heavily as Hyunjin adjusted, Minho mouthing at his shoulder almost lazily. Hyunjin slowly started to move then, groaning, clutching at Minho’s arms. Minho hummed in response, nibbling at his skin, fingers gripping Hyunjin’s waist as Hyunjin picked up his pace. It was good, it was  _ so  _ good, but Hyunjin felt like something was missing. 

In hindsight, he couldn’t even recall what he was trying to do. All he remembered was pushing himself up a bit, Minho blinking up at him as Hyunjin shifted to the side, trying to be sexy or something.

Then his knee slipped off the couch, Hyunjin squeaking as he went hurtling to the floor, stomach dropping; the last thing he saw was Minho’s wide eyes, arms reaching for him but it was too late. He hit the floor heavily, the air knocking right out of his lungs as he stared up at the ceiling. 

It took a moment for it to register, at which point Minho was already scrambling off the couch. 

“Hyunjinnie… Hyunjinnie, oh my god, are you okay?”

It was  _ mortifying. _

Hyunjin felt his whole body flush, face heating up so fast he would have been worried about a heat stroke if he wasn’t busy cringing in embarrassment. His hands flew up to cover his face, whining, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He could feel Minho’s hands on him, stroking his side as he kept mumbling with worry.

Hyunjin didn’t know if he was grateful that Minho wasn’t laughing at him or not. Part of him almost wished he would, just so he could focus on something else other than his own stupid, clumsy body. 

“Hyunjin-ah- baby- are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

His back twinged, but it was nothing compared to the shame coursing through his fucking veins. 

“Only my pride.” Hyunjin whispered, rubbing at his eyes. 

A beat of silence, then Hyunjin could feel the puff of laughter Minho let out, and it did  _ not _ help. He whined as Minho tugged at his hands, but Minho was always stronger, and all he could do was pout as Minho’s amused face showed up in his line of sight, blurry from his tears. 

“Oh, Hwang…” 

“Just leave me to  _ die. _ ” Hyunjin wailed dramatically, lips jutting out even further as he tried to break away from Minho’s grasp on his wrists. Minho just laughed again before leaning down to kiss him. Hyunjin allowed it with a quiet whine, relaxing in Minho’s hold, kissing him back.

And then Minho fucking  _ bit _ him. Right on the bottom lip.

And apparently was waiting for Hyunjin to protest, waiting for Hyunjin to part his lips - he pressed him down by their joined lips  _ hard, _ kissing him open mouthed and filthy, tongue pushing in, barely giving Hyunjin a moment to breathe. Hyunjin’s heart, that had just started to settle, sped up again, as Minho pinned Hyunjin’s arms to the floor, tongue ravaging his mouth. He could only moan, shaking as Minho sucked on his tongue, so  _ mean _ with it. 

All Hyunjin could do was stare up in shock, lips parted and absolutely buzzing, when Minho finally pulled back. Minho grinned at him, lips red, eyes so, so dark, that horrible tongue peeking out to swipe away the string of saliva still connecting them.

“Now…” Minho murmured, a hand gliding slow and sensuous down Hyunjin’s neck, chest, until it gripped his thigh. Minho pushed Hyunjin’s legs apart, moving closer, head ducking down to kiss his neck. “Where were we?” 

Hyunjin  _ whined _ , even as he parted his legs further, one hooking around Minho’s waist to pull him closer.

“Really? Can’t we ju-?” Hyunjin choked as he felt Minho aligning his dick against his rim, hand flying up to grip Minho’s back. “Hyung- n-... not even a _pillow_?” 

Minho just hummed before he was fucking back into him in one smooth thrust, so  _ easy _ with how wet and open Hyunjin was. Hyunjin moaned, nails digging into Minho’s skin at the stretch. 

“Mm-  _ hyung-”  _

“Hyunjin-ah…” Minho spoke against his neck, voice soft and lilting. “I can’t wait… you feel so good. Just tolerate it, yeah?”

Hyunjin felt his breath stutter, toes curling at the sharp stab of arousal that shot up his body at that. He could only whimper in response. Minho just laughed quietly - the bastard well aware of the effect he and his words had. 

Hyunjin shuddered as Minho started to move, painfully slow rolls of his hips, making Hyunjin feel every inch of his dick as he pushed in and then out. He stared up at their dorm ceiling, letting out shaky gasps of breath as pleasure coursed through him like molten lava, slow but boiling. He wiggled his wrist out of Minho’s grip and clutched Minho’s hand until Minho laced their fingers together, feeling Minho’s smile pressing against his skin. 

“Baby…” Minho mouthed as his neck, squeezing their interlocked fingers. “You feel so good… taking me so well.” 

Hyunjin whimpered, hand trembling as he squeezed back. Minho exhaled shakily. 

“So  _ hot _ … still so tight… just fucking-  _ made _ for my dick.” Minho snapped his hips at that, thrust harder than the ones before. Hyunjin jolted with a moan. “ _ Fuck _ … always just choking for it, aren’t you?” Minho was picking momentum now, both hips and that nasty fucking mouth. “Can’t go a day without it. Climbing all over me… so fucking desperate.” 

“N-no-” Hyunjin protested weakly, even though they both knew Minho was right. Minho laughed again, soft and teasing. 

“Yes you are.” Minho moved to kiss him, hard, fucking in sharp again as he continued to mumble against his lips. “Just let me fuck you right on the floor like a fucking toy. You’d just let hyung fuck you anywhere, wouldn’t you?” 

Hyunjin whined, straining to kiss him again, just to make him  _ shut up.  _ Minho leaned back, grinning. 

“Yeah, you would. You’d let me fuck you anywhere. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, fucking  _ laundry room. _ Hell, you’d probably let me keep fucking you even if the other guys came home, yeah? With how fucking  _ loud- _ ” Minho snapped his hips again, so hard the sound of his hipbone connecting with Hyunjin’s ass reverbreted through the room, along with Hyunjin’s loud moan. “-you are, they probably already know.” Minho leaned close again, swiping at the tears on Hyunjin’s face with a thumb. Hyunjin didn’t even know when he started crying. “Would you let me fuck you during practice, baby? Maybe at a rehearsal? A fucking  _ concert? _ ” Hyunjin choked at that, a garbled whine. Minho snickered. “Yeah, yeah you would. Would let me bend you over, right in front of everyone-” 

“N-... no!” Hyunjin whined then, hands shakily grabbing at Minho’s biceps. The thought was hot, it was  _ so hot _ , but Hyunjin knew what he needed to say. “Don’t want… don’t want any-  _ ah _ \- anyone else t- to see me like this.” Hyunjin blinked away his tears, looking up at Minho with wide eyes. “Only want hyung to see me.” 

Minho’s hips stuttered at that, pupils dilating even more, just like Hyunjin knew it would. Hyunjin felt Minho’s dick twitch inside of him. Because for all his teasing, all his filthy talk, Minho was a bastard with a possessive streak a mile wide, and Hyunjin knew that. Exploited it, even. 

Minho swallowed thickly, staring at Hyunjin with open, hungry want.

“Yeah?” He whispered, soft and dangerous. Hyunjin nodded, maintaining eye contact, opening his arms. Minho didn’t take the invitation, staring right back as straightened up to his knees, grabbed Hyunjin by his thighs. 

Another shaky exhale and then Minho pushed, bending Hyunjin in half before fucking back in  _ hard.  _ The room filled again with the sound of skin slapping skin, melding along beautifully with Hyunjin’s screaming moans as Minho pounded into him, merciless. Minho pushed even closer, hands slamming on either side of Hyunjin’s head, chest to the back of Hyunjin’s thighs as he stared down at him. He was sweating now, sweat dripping off his hair, so fucking pretty. 

The next thrust had his cockhead scraping Hyunjin’s prostate, the pleasure so intense, it made fucking Hyunjin  _ jolt _ . Minho smiled, devastating, before angling himself to fuck right  _ there  _ every thrust. 

Hyunjin started to _ sob. _

“Pretty thing…” Minho whispered, eyes fond and hungry in equal parts. He kept himself up with one arm, placing his free hand on Hyunjin’s neck, just holding, no pressure. Just the warmth of his fingers against his skin. “Just for hyung, yeah?”

“Y-yes…” Hyunjin whined, voice wobbly, hiccuping moans escaping past his lips in time to Minho’s thrusts. Minho kissed him softly, a direct contrast to the absolute ruthless pace of his hips. His lips trailed down, kissing and licking Hyunjin’s neck, gentle to not leave marks even though they both desperately wanted him to. Hyunjin curled in on himself then, once the heavy weight of Minho’s gaze was off of him, mouthing in turn at Minho’s shoulder and neck, desperate to keep his embarrassing noises down. 

Minho’s hand slid up, fingers carding into his hair, delicate. 

Then he yanked  _ hard,  _ Hyunjin’s neck snapping back from the force of it. The next moan was  _ loud. _

“The one time I don’t want you to shut up…” Minho tsked, faux disappointment in his tone. Hyunjin could only cry harder. “Am I not making you feel good enough, sweetheart? Should I leave you here? Get someone else for you?”

Hyunjin shook his head, mouth wobbling.

“Only you.” He whispered, tearfully. “O-only you. Please please please I’m gonna-”

“Come?” Minho finished for him, smiling. “Yeah? You gonna come?” 

Hyunjin nodded, sniffling. 

“Yeah?’ Minho straightened, hands sliding to grab Hyunjin’s waist. “You gonna come on my dick, Hyunjinnie?” 

“Please.” Hyunjin whimpered again, tears rolling down his face. Minho just watched him blubber for a moment, face expressionless except for the faint smile on his face. He shifted again, on his knees, before pulling Hyunjin closer. Hyunjin moaned as Minho’s dick pushed deeper inside him. 

“You touch yourself, I stop. Yeah?” Hyunjin nodded, anything,  _ anything _ to make Minho move again.

Minho’s fingers dug into his skin and then he  _ moved _ , dancer hips put to use as he fucked Hyunjin within an inch of his life. Hyunjin was sure he was going to end up bruised and sore, and all that did was have his poor dick leak even more. Hyunjin’s fingers scrabbled uselessly against the floor, mouth refusing to close as he moaned  _ loud.  _ Minho found his prostate again soon enough, too experienced in playing Hyunjin’s body like a fine tuned instrument, fucking right into it everytime. 

Hyunjin felt that tell tale warmth soon, starting from his toes and moving fast until he felt like he was falling all over again, back arching as he came untouched, all over himself. Minho fucked him right through it, not letting up, so fucking  _ mean. _

Hyunjin whined as he came back to himself, body boiling hot, dick spurting weakly as he was fucked to overstimulation. 

“H-... hyung…  _ hyung _ -” 

“Hold on, Hyunjin-ah, hold on just-” A few more thrusts, slowly bordering on pain, and Minho was coming with a groan, body bowing towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin could only lay there and shake, panting heavily, swallowing, throat clicking with how dry it was.

They both hissed, almost in sync, as Minho slowly pulled out, gently lowering Hyunjin’s body back onto the floor. Hyunjin winced as he felt the sweat causing his body to stick to the floor, the come drying on his body, his back starting to hurt again now that the arousal wasn’t there to numb it. He stared up at the ceiling, sated and tired, only hearing Minho get up and shuffle off.

He was just starting to doze off when Minho returned, chuckling as he wiped him down with a damp cloth. 

“Did I kill you?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin croaked, eyes closed. “This is his spirit speaking now.” 

Minho snorted, flicking Hyunjin’s forehead before getting up again. Hyunjin whined childishly.

“Way to kick a man already down!” 

“Hey, you fell. That’s on you.”

“Oh my god, don’t  _ remind me. _ ” Hyunjin covered his face again, letting out a dramatic wail. He couldn’t help his smile when Minho laughed in response, loud and open. 

Like before, his hands were pried apart, Hyunjin blinking up at Minho’s smiling face.

“Come on, dumbass. Let’s give you one of those lower body baths you’re always going on about.” 

Hyunjin pouted, opening his arms wide again. Minho sighed and rolled his eyes, but complied, scooping Hyunjin up and carrying him to the bathroom. 

Later, Hyunjin would get teased as he limped around while serving himself food, face turning bright red while Minho laughed into his dinner, free from mocking because the rest of the boys still had a will to live. He’d whine and sulk, sitting next to Minho petulantly until Minho made them stop with a single eyebrow raise, hand below the table squeezing his thigh gently. 

For now, Hyunjin let himself enjoy being pampered as Minho filled up the tub after sitting Hyunjin down on the closed toilet seat, murmuring something about making tea for his throat as he dropped a bath bomb in. 

Despite the multiple hiccups and location change, he had successfully arrived at the planned destination, blatantly ogling Minho’s bare back. And that was all that truly mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a j lo song reference. yes i think i'm fucking hilarious
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/skzbuzz) | [cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/skzbuzz)


End file.
